To Those Lost in Shadows
by Miggzz
Summary: Akali's past has started to haunt her, affecting her day to day life. It is time for her to delve into her past and find closure.
1. Chapter 1 - Stuck in the Past

_ The girl was smiling as the boy carried her on his back, the moonlight lighting their path. A breeze whispered through the tall grass of the plains, the only other sounds, the soft patter of the boy's footsteps and his slightly labored breathing. He stopped when the girl tugged on his shoulder. They both looked up to gaze at the moon._

_ "__Say, -." She said the boy's name, but it was lost in the wind. "Things can be like this forever, right? It's so peaceful." She laid her head on the boy's shoulder._

_ "__I had hoped they would." The boy's voice changed into that of a man's as he dissipated in a black smoke. She fell from his back and kept falling, the world around her turning into a dark abyss. She tried to scream his name, but the words wouldn't come. She shut her eyes. The last image burned into her mind was of a pair of red eyes watching her as she fell._

* * *

><p>Akali's eyes jerked open. She blinked once, and then again. Her skin dripped with a cold sweat andher body was rigid with the terror of her dream. Finally, she forced herself to rise from her futon. She walked to the bathroom and filled the bath. As she slipped into the steaming water,she forced herself to concentrate so she could remember her dream, all the tiny details that had seemed so real. The boy's black spiky hair, the feeling of his clothes, his smell. But his face was a blur. And then there was that burning image of two red eyes. She submerged so that just her knees and nose peeked above the water and stared into the wooden wall across from her, deep in thought.<p>

The sun didn't rise that morning, hidden as it was by a sheet of grey clouds. Not that Akali had any real wish for a bright, sunny day, but she didn't enjoy the chill that came from the lack of sun either. She walked the streets of Ionia without any awareness of those she passed. The cherry blossoms seemed painfully cheerful under the pale sky. She entered a small shop and took off her shoes.

"The usual please." She cringed at the hoarseness of her voice and seated herself at the first empty table.

"Here you go. Akali." The shop owner, an older gentleman, set down a plate of rice and curry. She nodded her thanks. The old man hovered until she took notice and lifted her head.

"You know … these past months … you really haven't been yourself. Lia and I are really worried about you."

Akali's head sank and she let her spoon rest on the plate. She took a moment before responding. "Sorry Saizo. You and your wife have always been kind to me, but right now …."

The shop owner patted her on the back. "No worries dear, I know the job is tough. Eat up now."

She took a bite. The food was freshly made and had a nice burn to it. The plate was soon empty.

Akali waved goodbye to Saizo as she left the shop and headed towards the Kinkou monastery. As she walked, she retreated into her memories ….

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Akali! Hey Akali, we're over here!" Kimura shouted and waved at her friend. "Shen is dueling again!" _

_ Akali joined her group of friends. "You guys and your adoration of Shen is a bit creepy, you know."_

_ "__But he's so dreamy!" Isanami drooled._

_ "__Not that he'll ever notice one of the lowest ranked members," Kimura giggled._

_ "__Shh, its starting," Miyukii hushed her friends._

_ "__Ugh, he's dueling Zed again." Kimura said._

_ Another friend, Kennen, walked up from behind to watch. "Wonder who will win this time." _

_ "__Shen, of course," Miyukii said. "He's the stronger one. No way he would ever lose to someone like Zed." _

_ The group of friends watched Zed, a tall, black haired boy, walk into the center of the ring to confront Shen. His short, unkempt hair tousled by the breeze. They bowed and the two prodigies began to spar. They flew back and forth, evenly matched. Kennen looked on in amusement as the girls stood entranced by as the fight went on, their eyes locked on Shen's every move. All but Akali, Kennen noticed. She, too, stood entranced, but her eyes were not on Shen._

_ "__Aww, they've fought to another draw?" Isanami whined._

_ "__Oh well, let's go talk to Shen," Kimura said. "You coming Akali?"_

_ "__No sorry, I'll be back later, guys," Akali said as she walked the other had noticed Zed walking towards the forest, an angry grimace on his face, and she wanted to catch up to him. His expression softened as she joined him._

_ "__Good fight, Zed. You looked strong compared to Shen."_

_ "__Tch, shouldn't a girl like you be flocking with all the others around Shen?" _

_ "__Good point, I must've taken a wrong turn." Akali tossed her head. "If I wanted to talk to Shen I'd be there right now." _

_ "__What's your point, girl."_

_ "__Girl? I have a name, you 're being pretty rude to someone who's trying to cheer you up."_

_ Zed shuffled his feet. "Sorry, Akali."_

_ The two of them walked on to the forest's edge. "So you do know my name then?"_

_ "__I, uh … I've seen you spar with your mom several times." Zed's face turned pink._

_ "__I see," Akali smiled. "I like that. It makes me really happy!" _

_ Zed's face now turned bright red._

_ They circled the grounds together, with Akali doing most of the talking. Zed mumbled a reply here and there trying to act bored._

_ As the sun began to set, Akali stretched her aching limbs. "Ahh, today was fun. Thanks. Zed."_

_ "__Not sure why it was so great," Zed yawned._

_ "__I made a friend today. We're friends, right Zed?"_

_ He kicked some dirt and averted his eyes to stare at an interesting patch of grass. "Yeah, I guess so."_

* * *

><p>When Akali reached the Kinkou monastery, she was in a daze. She slipped into the auditorium where a group of ninjas, including Shen and Kennen, had gathered for a meeting. She had no desire to speak to anyone and found a solitary corner, where she slumped into a chair.. Shen called the meeting to order and Akali was soon lulled into further reveries as the room warmed and Shen's voice droned on.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Akali and Zed had walked deep into the forest before Zed turned around. His eyes were beaming.<em>

_ "__Akali, I finally think I've got it, after all these months of training!" _

_ She stared incredulously at her friend. "What is it now, Zed? And why did you have to bring us so far out here in the middle of the night to tell me?"_

_ "__Watch this…" Zed focused, making a symbol with his hand. The air around him started to stir and something seemed to slip off to stand beside him._

_ "__Zed, I must be really tired, because I'm seeing two of you."_

_ "__It's a living shadow of me. Now watch this." He kicked several times in the air and his dark clone mimicked the movements._

_ Realization finally sank in for Akali. "Zed ... where did you learn how to do that."_

_ "__In the lower chambers of the monastery."_

_ "__Oh Zed, that is a forbidden art isn't it! Why did you do it?" She didn't want to, but she couldn't help backing up slightly._

_ "__Akali, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy for me. Finally, after this whole year since we met, I can show you how strong I am!"_

_ "__You didn't need to learn a forbidden art to prove that!" _

_ "__What's so forbidden about it?" The shadow turned towards Zed and slipped into his body. "Weird. I guess I can control it as well as-." _

_ He curled over in pain, fell to the ground, and started to writhe in agony. Akali rushed to his side._

_ "__Zed...Zed! What's wrong? Zed!"_

* * *

><p>"Akali!"<p>

She came out of her memory with a start, straightened herself in her chair, and took in her surroundings. Oh, right, she was in the Kinkou monastery, at another meeting. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She sensed someone staring and looked up to see Shen frowning down on her from the speaker's podium.

"This is getting to be problematic, Akali. You've been sleeping and zoning out these past meetings way too much."

"Sorry, Shen, just a lot on my mind."

"There is a lot on all of our minds. Please, try to focus." Shen turned back to his list of agenda items and continued the meeting as a host of unwanted eyes stared at Akali.

The rest of the day followed normally. She participated in the remainder of the meetings without dozing off, and when she was finally released to do as she pleased, she returned to her apartment. There she sat on the large window sill in her living room with her knees tucked up against her chest. For hours she She opened the window to let in the evening breeze, and the wind swept in and caressed her face. It had begun to rain. She sat there for a time, until her memories started to plague her once again.

"It's the voices, these damn voices again." As the whispers started to rise in her mind, she covered her ears even though she knew the voices would drone on undiminished.

_ "__Banished?"_

_ "__Zed's been banished?"_

_ "__Forbidden Art?"_

_ "__Good Riddance."_

_ "__He wasn't wanted here anyways."_

_ "__Akali was close with him, wasn't she?"_

_ "__Have you seen Akali?"_

_ "__Akali!"_

She couldn't take it anymore. She dashed into the now pouring rain and headed toward the heart of Ionia. By the time she reached the Placidium, she was drenched. She rushed through the halls to the library.

"Akali, what is -" An attendant started to ask.

"Get me all of it."

"All of what?"

"All the information you have on the forbidden arts."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all its Miggzz, as you can see my story is not exactly canon even as much as I tried to make it as close to the actual lore. Even so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - The Forbidden Art

**Hey all, I just want to give you guys a heads up, I am using the new lore that Riot released stating the Institute and Summoners are no longer canon, so they won't be featured in this story. This story has its own path and I hope you enjoy the way I interpret it. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The night was late and the candle had burned down to a nub, its dripping wax overflowing the holder and onto the scuffed surface of the library table. In the mess of old scrolls and dusty parchments, a young woman, black hair streaming over the documents, had fallen asleep. She stirred as a wind gusted through the covered terrace of the Placidium and blew a single parchment loose from the stack. As the document floated away, she stirred and, without yet opening her eyes, shot out her hand. She caught the paper before it hit the floor.<p>

Curious as to what she had snagged, she propped an elbow on the table and began to read. Halfway through, she sat up, now fully awake, and read with greater attention from the beginning. When she had finished reading the document for the fourth time, she sat back, stock still. She raised a hand to cover her eyes, and as the tears ran down her face, her body shook with a silent sob. Several minutes passed before she rose to leave the library, her face stricken with anger.

"Akali where are you-"

"I'm taking this file. I'll return it when I'm done with it."

* * *

><p><em> She was sure her ragged breath could be heard through the entire forest as she leapt from tree to tree, but she was not interested in subtlety. All that mattered was that she find him in time. She dropped into a clearing and rushed forward.<em>

"_Zed!" She ran to the young man and embraced him from behind._ "_Zed, don't leave, please!"_

"_Don't follow me Akali," His voice sounded pained._

"_I'm sure the master will reconsider. Just don't leave me, Zed."_

"_Akali, staying around me will only get you hurt. Goodbye Akali." Zed vanished into a black mist._

"_Zed… ZED!"_

* * *

><p>"Kennen!" Shen yelled to get the attention of his friend.<p>

Kennen stopped short and waited for Shen to join him in the hall of the Kinkou monastery. "Yes, what is it?" .

"Have you seen Akali recently?"

"No, but here she comes now. Akali, where have you—"

Akali slammed Shen against the wall, locking an elbow across his throat. "Shen, you piece of-"

"Akali! Calm down. What's wrong? Why are you so angry."

"You knew I cared for him, didn't you! That's why you kept it a secret!"

"Who are we talking about?"

"You know who! I know why now!"

"Know what?" Shen got his hands under Akali's arm and pushed her away.

"You knew…"Akali's voice sank and she fell to her knees. "And you knew he could be saved. You knew Zed could be saved."

Shen stood above, rigid as a statue. "How did you find out?"

"Does it matter now?"

After a pause: "You should've left him alone, Akali." Shen started to walk away but Kennen, with a surge of electricity, zipped around to block his path.

"What is she talking about, Shen? What does she mean Zed could've been saved?"

There was a long pause before Shen pulled off his mask and rubbed his eyes. "Akali, Kennen, meet me in the high chambers in a hour. It'll be easier to explain it all to you there.

"All right. If that's what you want, I will be there." Kennen left the hall, leaving Shen and Akali alone.

Akali stood up and looked Shen in the eye. "You'd better not be late."

By the time the three joined together in the upper chambers it was already early morning. They sat around a large round table everyone in a separate mood. Kennen's eyes started to droop and Shen looked tense and tried to stretch to remove the aches in his legs. Akali on the other hand sat wide awake waiting for Shen to speak.

"It wasn't until several weeks until Zed would return from his banishment that my father would tell me about the forbidden art that Zed had stolen. He took me down to the lower chambers to the box were it was contained...he told me this..."

* * *

><p><em> "To learn a forbidden art...it does not take years of training...nor a master...it simply requires a mind to latch onto. The forbidden art is an entity, a living being if you will."<em>

_ "So Zed has this being...in his mind and that allows him to gain such power?"_

_ "It is not as simple as that my dear boy...for the forbidden entity is forbidden for a reason. When it enters your mind and reveals its secrets it also tests the mind. As if it wants to find the subject worthy of its power."_

_ "What happens if you fail the test...what will happen to Zed?"_

_ "The entity will steal the hosts body..."_

* * *

><p>"When Zed came back and killed my father I knew Zed had lost his mind to the forbidden art. That is all I know."<p>

"So the master banished Zed instead of helping him conquer the entity? That doesn't seem like something the master would do?" Kennen questioned.

"The task of conquering a forbidden art can only be done by oneself and master knew Zed was not strong enough to control the forbidden art. So he sent him away before he would become a threat. Master told me that when the entity takes over it goes on a rampage before draining all of the life energy of the host, killing it. So if Zed was banished alone...he would...die without hurting anyone." Shen carefully eyed Akali as he spoke but she said nothing. Kennen continued.

"As we know that isn't how it ended, what went wrong?"

"Zed had a lot more mental strength than we expected. He held onto his conscious with his own will and returned to the monastery to seek acceptance from the master. It was then when the master sought to help Zed rid himself of the forbidden art that Zed succumbed..."

"But that means Zed should have died by now and yet we still have reports of him in Ionia."

"That's because someone or to be exact something is controlling the entity and keeping Zed alive," Alkali finally spoke.

"Why would someone...or something do that?" Shen sounded skeptical

"Zed is a powerful tool in the wrong hands."

"True, but even more importantly what is controlling Zed? Only the original master would have that power and I know he is long dead."

"It is true he died, however he is still present in this world. He hides in the darkest shadows of your mind." Akali closed her eyes remembering back the the scroll she had read.

"You can't be talking about..."

"Yea...the one who is controlling Zed...is Nocturne."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter that I hope you enjoyed, chapters should be longer from now on. - Miggzz<strong>


End file.
